


Diary of Tyler Seguin

by RussianDreamboat



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship, oh well, probably really inaccurate bc Segs most likely has terrible grammar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianDreamboat/pseuds/RussianDreamboat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of Tyler Seguin as told by his diary. I was dreamily writing about Jamie Benn instead of paying attention to my history professor when I realized I pine for him just as bad as Seggy (presumably) does. It turned into a diary entry that I'll probably keep up with and maybe jump around to different dates past and future. I am sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diary of Tyler Seguin

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't actually Tyler Seguin's diary even though I'm like 800% sure Segs writes sappy stuff about Jamie and litters the pages with the number 14 surrounded by a heart.

4/6/15

He was looking at me with his big doe eyes. They aren't the same as they were this time last year, or when we met for the first time as teammates in Dallas. It's like he can't see an end, but like the ending is in front of him all at once. He looks trapped inside of himself and I don't like it at all. Even though I tried so hard for him I still feel like I let him down when I look at him and his sad, lost-looking brown eyes. 

I could have done more, I think. 

I want to tell him about all of the things he's done for me though. I want to tell him that I'd rather be here, with him, and out of the playoffs than be winning in Boston without him. 

I want to tell him, but I don't even know why I feel this way myself. I've never been okay with losing. There are a lot of things that I hate but with him I don't mind as much. Like, country music. I hate country music. Unless Jamie is the one singing it at the top of his lungs on the way to practice. 

I want to tell him that everything's better with him, but I don't think now is a good time. 

Right now I just want to win for him.


End file.
